


Crochet?

by MichaelMell (GalacticTwink)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crochet, Cute, Domestic, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Snogging, USUK - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7589353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticTwink/pseuds/MichaelMell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America thinks that England's hobby is girly, but maybe then his boyfriend shows him he's wrong, he ends up liking it a little too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crochet?

    “Haha, dude, what're you doing? It looks super girly and lame!” America jumps over the side of the couch, plopping down next to England and jolting him in the middle of a stitch in the crochet project he's working on.  
    “Bloody hell America, can't you sit down like a normal person?” He scolds the other nation, re-looping the string on his hook so his project doesn't fall apart.  
    “It isn't girly America, don't stereotype me.” England grumbles, eyebrows furrowing in concentration as he starts a new row.  
    “Dude, what are you even making?” America leans over into England's personal space, looking at what's hanging off of his hook.  
    “A unicorn, obviously.” The young nation nearly does a visible facepalm, sighing at his boyfriend and shaking his head.  
    “Don't shake your head at me America, I'd like to see you do this.” England gestures at his unicorn in progress, tying off the head and starting a new line to begin one of the limbs. America takes that as a fucking challenge, grabbing one of England's spare hooks and a bundle of yarn.  
    “Yeah, well I totally will!” He declares, stabbing the bundle of yarn with the back end of the hook and making odd gestures with it. England just watches, his own hands still going on with stitching without his needing to look at it.  
    “America-America you're just tangling my yarn.” England sighs, setting down his hook and taking America's hand to pull up the wrong end of the hook.  
    “Right here, first of all you start on the end of the string, not there in the middle that just isn't right.” He takes both of America's hands, lacing their fingers together do he can guide the inexperienced digits to the right string.  
    “Starting off with your fingers is best, especially for a beginner. Take the end like this… And wrap it around your finger here, and twist to the side..” England's slim fingers guide the much more clumsy ones to precise moves and twists, folding the loop they made over the string of yarn and pulling, then pulling at the end string to tighten up the stitch.  
    “Right, this should be long enough, don't you think? You don't want to start with something too long.” England stops America's line at a relatively short length but still big enough to work with, pausing to tell the younger what he's going to do.  
    “Right, to start your second line now you loop your hook through here, then pull it through this first one and loop again, then pull it through both of them.” England helps, guiding the movements so America's fingers get used to the movement. He lets go after a few stitches, picking up his own project and letting America take care of his own.  
~  
    “America, supper is here!” England carries in the bag of delivery food he just got at the door, looking into the living room at his boyfriend who is still crocheting on the couch.  
    “Food! I got you a disgusting looking hamburger!” That gets the American’s attention, finally making him put down his crochet to run in and eat with England.  
    “So, you like the crocheting then?” The Brit smiles, mixing some milk into his fresh cup of tea while he gets his basket of fish and chips ready to eat.  
    “Yeah, it's kinda fun. Still totally girly though dude.” America eats his food fairly quickly, though he refrains from being too annoying or gross so England can still eat.  
    “Right, I think I'll have an after dinner shower. Care to join me luv?” He slides the few dishes they made into the dishwasher, turning to find that his boyfriend is no longer in the kitchen with him.  
    “America? Do you want to snog in the shower?” England walks back through to the living room, hand on his hip as he stands over his crocheting boyfriend.  
    “Did you hear me?” America looks up, a bit startled at seeing England standing over him.  
    “Oh, yeah, uh, sure.” He obviously didn't hear what was asked of him, but England grabs him and pulls him upstairs with him anyways.  
    “Get in here, dork.” The Brit flicks on the overhead fan, starting up the water in the shower to get it warmed up. He pulls his shirt up over his head, unbuckling his belt and leaving it around the waist of his jeans when they come down. When England steps up into the shower, America is still standing mostly clothed in front of the door.  
    “Come on America, you've been ignoring me since I taught you your new trick this afternoon.” England tries to pout a bit, which is apparently encouragement enough for America to join his boyfriend in the shower. He goes to grab England's favourite shampoo, but the Brit’s hand stops him before he gets to it.  
    “I washed my hair this morning.” There's a little gleam in America's eyes as he drops his hand, picking England up completely off the ground to crash their lips together.  
~  
England finishes towelling off his hair, pulling up a pair of America’s boxers with his own striped flag on them.  
    “America? Where have you popped off to luv?” The usually grumpy Brit has a pleasant afterglow about him, a smile even gracing his face as he searches around for his boyfriend. Of course, he finds America downstairs with a crochet hook in his hand.  
    “Have you really gotten so obsessed with it luv?” America looks up, eyes meeting with his boyfriend's smiling face. His afterglow is usually relished by America in the form of cuddling and making the Brit laugh before it wears off and he's grumpy again. And the American had really wanted to crochet more, but..  
    “Dude, you look so hot in my underwear.” Maybe it can wait. 


End file.
